The Blade of Guilt
by KyraWho
Summary: Felicity is faced with a lot of guilt that could lead her into some serious trouble after she causes an accident to happen to someone. Okay so yeah I suck at descriptions. This is my first Olicity fanfiction. Warning I suck at writing stories. My apologies if this seems lame. I tried my best to come up with a new simple villain. Anyways I hope you this is okay. More updates to come
1. The Accident

**(So first off this is my first Olicity fanfiction. I tried to come up with something. I know the villains sound lame in this...but I suck at coming up with characters. Anyways...I hope this is alright.)**

It was just an ordinary day in Starling City with vicious criminals on the loose trying to rob a very high secure jewelry store that held a very precious dark ruby. This ruby was worth millions of dollars. Of course someone just had to have it for themselves and decided to pull off an oh so genius heist to claim it for himself. Kenneth Blade was his name.

Blade took out the security guards by using his special switchblades. When Blade was a kid he always had a passion for knives. He used to get into tons of trouble for playing with them, yet he still did it regardless. He cut himself numerous times, but never seem to learn his lesson. Blade now uses his knives to hurt people and to get whatever he wants. That is until tonight.

As he walked into the building he threw his knives in a blink of an eye and destroyed each security camera that was mounted up on the walls. He made his way into the room that had the vault which held the dark ruby inside. The vault had many different locks to it, but it was mainly held by a high powered security system that was ran by a very harsh software that contained many firewalls that are hard to hack into. Computers and technology was not Blade's specialty.

"Chip! You're up." Walking up to the vault's security system was a somewhat scrawny looking guy who had to be no older than 25. He seemed intelligent since he had more use when it came to technology. Chip began hacking into the system as carefully as he could without setting off any alarms that the firewalls may contain. Chip wasn't the fastest computer hacker in the world, but he was decent enough to get the job done.

"What's taking so long?!", Blade shouted at his brother. "This stuff takes time, I'm trying to go as fast as I can…" "Psssh hurry up! We ain't got all day!" After about ten minutes Chip managed to bypass all the firewalls and gain access to the security code which would open up the vault. Blade took care of the rest of the locks manually. The vault door opened and inside was the dark ruby with its majestic glow in the light. Blade walked inside and picked it up in his hands. He was surprised just how easy it was to get it. He placed it into his backpack and ran out as quickly as he could. Chip had to hurry to catch up with him.

"I can't believe we just scored the biggest prize of my life!"

"The only prize you're getting is a life time in a prison cell!", shouted a deep voice.

Both Blade and Chip turned around slowly and looked up to see a dark shadowy figure holding up a bow and arrow aiming at them. "Return the ruby now!"

Blade grinned evilly. "Over my dead body!", he quickly threw three of his throwing knives at the dark figure, but they were instantly shot down by arrows. Blade made a run for it, but was stopped by another shadowy hooded figure that held a bow and arrow as well. "There isn't anywhere you can run, give up now!"

Blade threw a small knife that grazed the hooded figure's arm. "Ah!..." he hissed knocking his aim off.

Blade ran towards one of the automated doors, but they wouldn't open for him. Chip came up behind him to hack through its system. He managed to get them opened, but a green arrow shot down at the small computer keypad and exploded right in front of them. Blade and Chip were knocked down on their backs. Walking up towards them was the Arrow.

Blade wasn't ready to give up so easily, he got up and faced the man in the green hood. He was ready for a fair fight. He ran towards him with two large knives in his hands swinging them towards the green hooded man's face. Of course he dodged them in a second because his fighting skills were superb. Blade did however get a few good cuts in, but that didn't stop the Arrow from fighting.

Chip wasn't much of the fighting type. He didn't want to hurt anyone he was just doing this because his brother promised him that he would get a portion of the money from the ruby. He hesitated on what to do he got up but instantly saw a man in a red hooded suit. Arsenal was his name. He wasn't about to let this computer geek go anywhere. Chip just slowly raised his hands in surrender, but he quickly made a run for it out the door. Apparently there was a hole in the door from the exploding arrow from earlier. Chip ran outside not realizing he had his brother's backpack which held the ruby inside.

"Oliver, Roy….Chip is escaping with the dark ruby," said Felicity all the way back in the foundry where she was monitoring everything from her computers. She got sight of Chip running down an alley way.

"I'm on it!" Roy said as he ran through the broken door.

"He's headed for an abandoned building it looks like you may want to go in a different way."

"Got it"

Roy did what Felicity suggested and went inside using an entrance from above.

Chip ran into the dark building still hesitating. He was scared but hyped up on adrenaline. Roy watched him quietly. Chip jumped when he heard someone coming, but it turned out to be Blade running into the building.

He managed to break away from the fight that he and the Arrow were having.

"What do we do now?!" Chip asked frantically. "We run idiot and then cash this in for big money"

Oliver came busting through one of the windows while shooting an arrow in the midst of the jump that shot right into Blade's hand knocking the ruby to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Blade shouted in pain. Blade opened up a desk drawer that he was standing in front of and pulled out a small handgun. He began shooting at Oliver as fast as he could.

Chip apparently knew his way around the building because he managed to turn the lights on by using his computer in the walls mainframe. With the power on, Blade had a better chance at aiming.

Felicity saw what was happening and she managed to hack into Chip's computer making it explode right in front of him. The small explosion had knocked Chip back off his feet. He hit the back of his head on a piece of broken wood that was sticking up out of the floor. The wood pierced the side of his head. Blade stopped in his tracks and looked over to see his brother laying a pool of blood.

He ran towards his brother as fast as he could, but before he could reach him Oliver shot an arrow at Blade's leg making him fall to the ground.

Blade gasped in pain, but still crawled his way over to his brother to get a good look at him. Chip was laying their unconscious. From the looks of it he was basically dead. Blade grew in anger.

"You….YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Roy stood there frozen with his eyes opened wide. He didn't know what to do. Oliver was hesitant to make a move or say anything as well. He didn't even see how Chip got his head pierced with the wood.

Over the intercom piece he was wearing he could hear a small gasp.

"Felicity?... What's going on?" Oliver asked.

She didn't say anything back. She turned the intercom system off.

"Felicity?...FELICITY?!"

Roy ran up to Oliver. "What…what do we do?"

Oliver didn't answer his question at first. He ran up to Chip to get a good look at his injury. He placed two of his fingers on Chip's neck hoping to find a pulse. He found it, but it was very weak.

Oliver pulled his phone out to call Detective or rather Captain Lance now.

"Detective, I have the two ruby bandits. Come here now, and bring an ambulance. One of them is injured badly."

He hung up the phone before Lance could say anything back.

Oliver handcuffed Blade to the desk he was lying next to.

"Let's go." He told to Roy walking away fast.

"You son of a bitch! You will pay for this! I will have my revenge!" Blade hissed at the two archers.


	2. The Guilt

At the foundry right as Felicity had hacked into Chip's computer making it explode on him, she saw and heard the sounds that happened right after that. She froze up instantly scared to make a move or to say anything.

When Oliver and Roy showed back up at the foundry they didn't see Felicity anywhere.

"Felicity?" Oliver called her name a few times in a concern voice, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Wonder where she went off to?" Roy said questioningly.

Oliver didn't say anything. He changed out of his Arrow suit and put on a regular shirt and jeans.

"Roy, why don't you call it a night huh? You did great out there."

"Are..are you sure? I mean I feel like we need to find out what happened earli…"

"No it's fine. I'll go find Felicity and talk to her about it. You go home and get some rest."

"Okay. Night." Roy walked away.

Oliver went upstairs to find the nightclub empty. It was so quiet up in there, but he walked around in there for a few minutes. He figured Felicity just went back home to her apartment. He needed to talk to her about what happened that night, but he figured he would just wait until tomorrow.

He walked out of the Verdant. After a few minutes of walking he heard the Verdant door open up. He looked over and saw that Felicity was walking out of there. Oliver watched her carefully wondering what was up. He could tell that she was shaken up by something. Felicity sniffled a few times as she walked towards her Mini Cooper. Oliver just stood there watching his favourite blonde IT girl. He was about to go talk to her, but she got into her car and drove off fast.

Oliver's shoulders slumped down and he let out a sigh.

"I'll just have to talk to her tomorrow I guess" he told himself.

.the next day

Felicity was doing some work at Palmer Technologies. At least she was, but she had a lot on her mind. She mainly stared at her computer all day zoning out into a deep thought.

"Are you okay?!"

Felicity jumped in her seat. She looked up to find Ray standing in front of her desk with a very concern look on his face.

"What?"

"I asked if you were all right?"

"Oh, yeah I just..I didn't sleep well last night. I'm sorry."

"Ah, I understand how that goes."

"Yeah…" Felicity trailed off.

"So uh are you up for the meeting we have later?"

"Um yeah…yeah I am."

Ray knew that she wasn't.

"You're not. Listen, Felicity why don't you go on home and rest up. I can tell you're not feeling well at all.

"No! I'm fine…I just…"

Ray cut her off and by gently placing his large masculine hand on her shoulder. "Go home and get some rest. I can handle this meeting myself."

Felicity lowered her head in defeat. She definitely was not up to being around many people today. She had too much on her mind from what happened the night before. She was still shook up about it. She slowly nodded her head and walked back over to her desk to gather her things.

She made her way out of her office telling Ray goodbye.

Felicity made it out to her car, but before she drove off she just sat there stuck in her thoughts. She was replaying last night over and over in her head. She hacked into Chip's computer making it explode enough that it caught him off guard. He fell and pierced his head with broken wood.

She only knew that because in that building there were a couple of security cameras that were still mounted on the walls. They just happened to have power and she was able to see what was going on. She saw what happened to Chip right after she destroyed his computer.

Felicity had so much guilt trapped inside her. She felt so scared. She was not even sure if he was alive or not. Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of how she probably just killed someone. She immediately started her car and headed to her apartment.

**Back at the Foundry**

Oliver was working out on his salmon ladder. He had nothing better to do so he decided to work out to keep his strength up.

Roy was watching the news on one of Felicity's computers. It was the latest news story on the two Ruby Bandits from last night.

The news reporter, "Kenneth Blade and Charlie Blade were caught last night by Starling City's hero, The Arrow. Kenneth Blade has been sentenced to eight years in prison along with his brother. However Charlie Blade was found with a life threatening head injury. He is currently in a comatose state, but officials cannot determine whether or not he will make it."

Roy's eyebrows lifted once he heard that. He slowly turned around to see Oliver still working out on the salmon ladder.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Roy asked him in a frustrated tone.

Oliver hopped down from the salmon ladder and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know what happened last night. I was fighting Blade, and I thought you were taking care of the other guy."

Roy just stood there and shook his head.

"I was nowhere near him. I was watching your back then the next thing I heard was an exploding sound. I turned around and saw him fall on the broken wood board that was standing up."

Oliver just stood there in deep thought. He knew Felicity must have had something to do with it. Computers just don't randomly explode in someone's hands like that. He pulled his phone out and dialed up Felicity's number.

Felicity felt sick to her stomach. She was scared and felt nauseous from the all the guilt she had. When she got to her apartment she immediately changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She got in bed and fell right to sleep. Her phone started ringing right after she had drifted off to sleep, but unfortunately she had it set on silent.

Oliver grew worried when Felicity did not answer her phone. "Something's wrong with Felicity." He said in a worried voice.

"How do you know?" Roy asked.

"Remember how I've said before how she's never more than five feet from her phone? Yeah she didn't answer my call just now. Plus last night after what happened to that guy Felicity grew silent. We came back here and she was gone. I saw her last night leaving the Verdant. She didn't know I saw her, but I heard her sniffling. She had something to do with hurting that guy Chip."

Roy crossed his arms with his eyes opened wide. It made sense to him.

Felicity did not sleep long. She woke up thirty minutes after Oliver called her phone. She felt restless. Her eyes widen up when she saw that she had a missed call from Oliver.

"Oh frack" she said to herself.

She called him back immediately hoping that she was not missing out on an important mission that requires her help.

"Felicity?" Oliver said with his soft soothing voice.

"Oliver! Hey sorry I missed your call….I got caught up in something…Is everything okay?! Does team Arrow need me to track down someone? Is someone in trouble? Am I too late?" Felicity was frantically speaking at ninety miles per hour.

"Felicity!...Hey calm down. No nothing is going on. I just called to see if you are okay?"

Felicity swallowed real hard before speaking. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I had trouble sleeping last night. Ray sent me home early to catch up on some rest. That's why I didn't hear my phone ring…"

"Okay, well why don't you…." His voice trailed off.

"Oliver?"….

Oliver paused when he heard Diggle come walking in saying there's an armed robbery going on at a local bank.

"Felicity sorry, there's a bank robbery going on right now. I have to go." He hung up the phone quickly and went to change into his Arrow suit. "Roy suit up!" He shouted.

Roy did what he was told.

Felicity quickly changed her clothes, grabbed her things, and headed towards the foundry.

She arrived to the foundry and immediately got onto her computers and turned her mics on.

"Oliver? Roy? Can you guys hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear." Oliver said back.

Felicity hacked into the banks camera's to get a view of what's happening. Felicity's jaw dropped when she noticed the bank robbers had hostages.

"Oliver, Roy they have hostages…"

"Great…" Roy said in frustration.

"Felicity, How many people?" Oliver asked.

"By the looks of it there's only three."

"Okay on it!"

Oliver and Roy got up on the roof.

"What's the plan?" Roy asked.

"I'll go in through the front you come in through the back. We take the robbers out. I spoke to Captain Lance earlier. He said there are only two guys robbing this place."

Roy nodded. He headed towards the back as Oliver went around the side. He busted through the side window. He landed straight up and drew an arrow from his quiver aiming it at one of the robbers.

"Put down your weapons and step away from these people!" Oliver shouted.

Both of the robbers aimed their guns at the Arrow and began shooting. Oliver was quick to dodge their shots, but he was quicker at shooting an arrow at one of them knocking the gun out of his hand.

Apparently when they were shooting at the Arrow they obviously missed and hit one of the hostages right in the shoulder. Oliver quickly ran over to the man that got shot. He knelt down to check on his bullet wound. It was not severe thankfully. The other robber walked up behind the Arrow aiming his gun towards his head, but out shot a red arrow piercing the man's hand.

He hissed in pain. Roy came jumping over the bank counter. He did one of his crazy fighting moves and kicked the other man in the face. He took him out within a few minutes. These guys did not really know how to fight. Oliver aimed another arrow at the other robber who got his hand pierced by Roy's arrow.

"Get on the floor now!" Oliver commanded the guy.

He did what he was told. Roy walked over to the hostages and told them they were safe now. The other two helped the wounded hostage out the door. He was taken to the hospital immediately.

The police came running into the bank, but the Arrow and Arsenal were already gone.

**.Back at the Foundry**

Oliver and Roy made it back to the foundry feeling proud that they were able to save three people today.

Felicity was staring at her computer not acknowledging that Oliver and Roy had returned. Diggle went home for the day because he wanted to be with Lyla and baby Sara.

Roy put his bow up. "I'm gonna go change and head up. I have to help Thea prepare for the nightclub tonight."

"Okay. Good work today." He smiled proudly at Roy.

Roy nodded with a smile and he went to go change so he can go upstairs.

Oliver put his bow up. He noticed Felicity had not said a word at all. He turned around to see her still facing her computer.

He walked up behind her slowly. "Felicity?"

Felicity slightly jumped when she heard Oliver's voice. She turned around the see him standing right over her.

"Oliver! Hey. Sorry I zoned out. I did not hear you come in. Silly me." She chuckled nervously.

Oliver smiled slightly at her. "Felicity….are you okay?"

Felicity looked at him weird. "Yeah I'm fine. Why would you…."

Oliver cut her off, "Something happened last night while Roy and I were trying to stop the Ruby Bandits. Ever since what happened last night you've been acting strange."

Felicity did not know what to say. The guilt was eating at her.

"I…I didn't mean to… I didn't know. I was trying to help. I was trying to stop Chip. I had no idea I would.. kill someo...ne.." She choked up as tears formed in her eyes.

"Felicity…" Oliver said in his caring voice.

She shook her head fast and stood up to walk away, but Oliver grabbed her arm to turn her around to where she would be facing him.

Felicity had tears streaming down her face.

Oliver carefully pulled her into a warm embrace to help calm her down.

"Shhh….it's okay." He said in a soft whisper.

She leaned her head against his broad shoulder just letting the tears fall out.

They let each other go slowly. Oliver stared at her and told her that Chip was not dead.

"I checked for a pulse right before Roy and I left. He had one. It was weak, but he's still alive."

"But you had to of seen the news earlier… he has a life threatening head injury. He could very well not make it.."

"Felicity…I'm sure he will make it."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled at her.

Felicity nodded. "Okay."

"Why don't you call it a night as well?"

"Okay."

Felicity gathered her things and started to walk upstairs. She sighed heavily. "Good night…Oliver."

Oliver looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Good night Felicity."

(**Well I hope this is okay so far... Also this isn't the end! There is more to come!) **


	3. The Escape

**(Well here's the third chapter for those who have seem very interested in this. I appreciate it guys! My apologies for this chapter being a little short. Thank you to those who have faved/followed/ and reviewed this story so far! I really appreciate it.)**

Felicity seemed to be feeling a little bit better within a few weeks. She still felt guilty for what she had done, but her wonderful friends were there for her telling her that everything would be fine.

However, things for Chip were not looking good. He was still in a comatose state. He was not showing any signs of improvement with his head injury. The doctor's do not feel as if he will make it. Even though they had removed the broken piece of wood from his head and all the fragments that were jammed inside he still had a less of a chance to wake up from the deep coma that he was in.

Felicity was at work listening to Ray discuss more of his plans for the ATOM suit he had been working on. She was fascinated with his ideas, but she still had her doubts for this whole project. She decided not to say anything negative about it to him because she knew that what she would say would not change Ray's thoughts about continuing it. All she could do was just smile and nod as Ray spoke.

She stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and stretched. "Well I should really get back to work…" she said as she headed towards the door.

"Alright." Ray said. "Felicity."

She turned around giving him a questioning look on her face.

He smiled, "Thanks for being understanding about all of this."

She slightly smiled and softly said, "You're welcome." She left his office and went right back to her own.

Felicity sighed heavily and sat down at her desk. She pulled up her internet browser that had all of her tabs opened on it. As she clicked on each tab she saw something that immediately caught her attention. It was a news alert in Starling City. The headline read, "_Prisoner Escaped: Kenneth Blade_" Felicity gasped when she read the name. She grabbed her phone to text Oliver.

Oliver heard his phone go off. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a text message from Felicity. "Have you seen the news?! Blade has escaped from prison"

"Great…." Oliver mumbled to himself. "Roy! Suit up. We have ourselves a runner."

He turned around to see Roy already dressed in his Arsenal gear. It was already night time and Roy was about to go out on patrol before Oliver told him what was going on.

Roy was confused for a second. "Who's running?"

"Blade. He's escaped from prison apparently."

Roy went on out to look for him before Oliver was even ready to go. Oliver changed quickly. It was not long until he caught up with Roy.

"We should check the abandoned warehouse where he and his brother were in when we caught them." Oliver suggested.

Roy was thinking the same thing. They made their way over to the place to search around.

Felicity left Palmer Technologies and headed towards to Foundry. She texted Diggle to let him know what was going on.

It was not long until he arrived at the Foundry. Felicity was working hard to try to get a lead on where Blade could be, but she had no luck.

"I don't understand. I can't trace him anywhere." She said in frustration.

"Don't beat yourself up. There are a lot of people that are hard to find…"

"Guess this guy is smarter than he looks. Hiding his tracks from any source of technology that I can trace him by."

"We'll find him Felicity. Don't give up hope. He's bound to make a mistake sooner or later."

After searching for a few hours, Oliver and Roy gave up. They could not find this guy at all. They did however stop a mugger from harming an innocent woman in a dark alley.

"Let's get back." Oliver told Roy.

They came back to the Foundry and told Felicity and Digg that they had no such luck. Felicity told them the same thing. She was disappointed in herself, but there was nothing she could do.

"We'll find him. That son of a bitch is out there, and he will be caught." Diggle reassured all of them.

"You're right." Oliver said. "We will catch him."

It was getting late. Diggle went home. Felicity was tired after what felt like a long day. She decided to head home as well. Roy went up to see if Thea needed any help with the club that night.

Oliver stayed in the Foundry for a while before he left to go back to the apartment he and Thea now shared.

Felicity made it to her apartment. She got out of her car and headed to the door. She had a chill run up her spine as she unlocked the door.

She walked in and sat her stuff down. Something did not feel right to her, but she thought she was just having one of those days. She shook it off and went to her to room to change out of the dress she was in. Before she even had time to take her coat off she felt a sharp sting in her back. She was about to scream, but a large hand covered her mouth. Her vision became fuzzy and then she slowly passed out.

Felicity woke up in a dark cold room. She did not feel well at all. Her back was hurting her so bad. She noticed that she could not move at all. Her arms and legs had been tied up to a chair. She began to panic.

A dim light came on in the room. Felicity noticed that she was not alone. There sat a man across from her. She struggled to get a clear sight of him. He stood up and walked closer to her. "So Miss Smoak…. I hear you're the best computer hacker ever. Tell me…am I correct?"

He had a nasty raspy voice.

She struggled, but then realized who it was. It was Blade…

No wonder Oliver and Roy could not find him, he was hiding in Felicity's apartment the whole time.

Felicity was scared to even speak. Her stomach dropped thinking about what she did to his brother.

He slammed his fist on a table that was next to them. "ARE YOU?!"

All that came out of her mouth was, "I-I don't know…"

"Well let's just say you are. You know a lot of things. Let me tell you something blondie. Are you aware that I have a younger brother?"

Before he even finished Felicity just yelled out, "It was an accident!...I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I'm sorry!.."

Blade looked at her in confusion. "What was an accident?!" He shouted at her.

"Your…your brother. I didn't mean to…"

Rage grew in Blade's eyes. "It was you?..."

Felicity had so much fear in her eyes when she saw the look on his face.

Blade flipped over the table that was next to them. "So I guess I hit the jackpot then. You just saved me a lot of trouble blondie. I did my research thinking you were the best computer hacker ever. I was going to have you help me find out who killed my brother, but now I know who it was. Oh sweetheart you are in for some trouble. I know how you work for the Arrow. I overheard a lot of the prisoner inmates talk about how he has some blonde IT specialist working for him. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was. Who would have thought that some pretty lady could be such a cold hearted killer?!"

She started to cry from his words. She never thought that she would be classified as a "killer".

"Wait. You're brother isn't dead though! He is alive!" she choked up trying to speak.

"HE'S IN A COMA YOU BITCH!"

She jumped.

"He's basically dead! No thanks to you!"

Felicity was shaking in fear. She did not know how she would get out of this.

"Don't think your Arrow friends will come and save you. I know how there are tracking devices on phones. Which is why I disposed your phone before I brought you here." He grinned evily.

Felicity was lost at words. There was nothing she could do or say that would get her out of this.

"I can see why the Arrow has you work for him. You're very stunning to look at, but of course…once I'm finished with you, you're not going to be very nice to look at anymore." He pulled out two of his switchblades from his pockets.

Felicity's eyes grew wide at the sight of the blades.

**(So yeah I'm evil. I hope you guys still like this. I'm going to work on chapter four soon)**


	4. The Beginning of Torture

**(Fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy...)**

Blade slowly walked up to Felicity staring down at her with a really big evil smile across his face. He grabbed her face with his left hand pulling her closer to his. His right hand held one of his switchblades which he put right up against Felicity's jawline. He slowly put pressure on her face as he moved the blade down making a fresh new red mark. Blood began trickling down her face. She winced at the stinging.

He let go of her face and walked around her slowly chuckling to himself.

Felicity was scared out of her mind.

**The Next Day**

Oliver and Roy were at the foundry or "the Arrow Cave" practicing their fighting moves on each other. Oliver of course won their little practice round.

Roy just rolled his eyes as Oliver helped him off the training mat.

"You're such a show off." Roy grunted at Oliver as he went to get something to drink.

"Hey I've just had a lot more practice than you have. That's all." Oliver smirked back.

"Whatever." Roy shook his head and smiled.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit."

Roy look a little confused. "Where are you going?"

Oliver stopped for a second before he walked up the stairs. He turned around slowly to look at Roy. "I was going….to go visit Felicity at work and see if she wanted to go to lunch with me…" he trailed off.

Roy smiled big without saying a word.

Oliver turned around and headed upstairs. He went back to him and Thea's apartment to get cleaned up. After he showered and changed into cleaner clothes he headed off to Palmer Technologies.

**At Palmer Technologies**

Oliver arrived at the building that once used to belong to him and his family but now it belonged to another billionaire. He sighed as he walked in. He started to head towards the elevator, but as the elevator doors opened up he saw Ray Palmer getting ready to step out of it.

"Ah Mr. Queen! I wasn't expecting to see you today. What a surprise. What brings you back?"

Oliver just wanted to shoot an arrow at this man for stealing his company and better yet trying to steal Felicity. He's still not thrilled about the fact he walked in on them kissing that one night. He remained calm though and straight up told him why he was there. "I'm here to see Felicity."

The elevator doors had already shut while Oliver was talking to Ray so he pressed the button and waited for the doors to open.

A concern yet sad look came across Ray's face. "She isn't here…."

Oliver turned around to face him. "Excuse me?"

"She didn't show up for work today. I have no idea why. She's usually always here on time, but she just didn't show up at all. I called at least five different times, but she never answered her phone. I'm hoping she's okay. This isn't like her to not let me know she isn't going to come in." Ray said worriedly.

Oliver's stomach twisted up in a knot. He did not like what he just heard coming out of Palmer's mouth. He tried to remain calm though. "I'll go by her apartment and see if she's there." Oliver said through his teeth.

"Okay. Good luck Mr. Queen. I hope she's okay."

"Me too…" Oliver walked away fast.

He immediately headed straight for Felicity's apartment.

**Felicity's Place**

He showed up to see that her car was parked in the parking lot. She had to be home. She just had to. He walked up to her door and rang the doorbell a few times. After nothing he began to panic. He knocked on it with his fist with each knock growing louder.

"Felicity!" He shouted through the door. "Felicity! It's Oliver! Open the door please!"

No one answered the door though. He pulled his phone out and called her. It rang several times, but there was no answer. All he heard was her voice mail.

"Felicity…It's Oliver… Where are you? Please call me back as soon as possible." There was a lot of worry in his voice.

He looked around him making sure no one else was around. He finally decided to pick the lock. After fidgeting with it he finally got it. Oliver opened the door slowly. He walked in as quietly as he could.

"Felicity?..." He called out softly.

It was still silent. The apartment looked okay. It did not look like it was ransacked or anything. He walked all around and did not see any sign of her. He approached her bedroom. He felt weird walking in there.

After looking around and not seeing her and anything seem out of place he was about to leave until something caught his eye.

On the floor….there were a few red spots. He knelt down to get a better look. He knew what it was. It was blood. His heart started racing. He stood up still staring at the spots on the floor. Something else caught his eye. Across the room he saw her cellphone.

His eyes widen up. He ran over to pick it up. He saw all the missed calls and text messages that were on her home screen. One message stood out the most by an unknown number. He clicked on it to see a video file.

He watched as he saw a man appear on the screen. It was Blade.

"Hello Arrow. I know you are watching this. You didn't think I wouldn't find out who really killed my brother did you? Well guess again! Who would have thought this gorgeous girl could be such a heartless killing machine."

Oliver could hear Felicity whimper in the video, but she wasn't shown on the screen until a few minutes later.

"I see why you enjoy her presence so much. She is very beautiful and smart, but after I'm finished with her she won't be so lovely anymore. Isn't that right sweetheart?" He panned the camera over to Felicity who was tied up still in the chair.

Oliver's heart stopped at the sight of her. She had a huge cut mark on her face. Her dress from the day before had blood on it. She was so scared and in a lot of pain. What really frightened Oliver the most was the amount of blood that was behind her on the floor.

Soon Blade came back on the screen right behind Felicity.

"So Arrow I hope you've enjoyed all the time you've ever had with this girl, because you will never see her again!" He smiled as he took one of his smaller knives and stabbed Felicity in the shoulder making her scream in pain.

"No!" Oliver shouted. The video stopped. He threw the phone on the floor as hard as he could. He was terrified and angry. Blade had her…HIS girl. He was torturing her. He had no lead on where he could be with her. Oliver's breathing was out of control, but he tried to calm himself down as he called Diggle to alert him on what's going on.

Oliver could feel tears forming in the back of his eyes, but he stopped them from escaping.

"Hang on Felicity…. I'm going to find you and save you." He whispered to himself as he picked her phone up off of the floor.

He left her apartment and sped to the foundry as fast as he could.

**(Sorry this one is short. ^^;;; )**


	5. Why Hasn't He Shown Up Yet?

**(Okay here's the fifth chapter. Warning…. This chapter is full of torture. I'm probably going to get hated on for what I have done… Read if you wish. More to come sometime soon.)**

Oliver arrived to see Roy and Diggle with worried looks on their faces.

"Blade has her. I have no idea where he's keeping her."

"How-

Before Roy could say anything Oliver pulled the video up on the phone and showed it him and Diggle. The sound of the video made Oliver cringe again.

"Oh my God…." Was all that Roy could say.

"Listen man we have to act fast. There's no telling how much more damage he has done to her. We need to track down the source of where he sent this video from." Diggle said holding the phone and getting on Felicity's computers.

He tried to see if he could track the file from where it came from but had no luck.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"Diggle what's taking so long?!" Oliver raised his voice.

"I can't get it!... Okay look. I'll take this to Lyla and see if she can trace it from A.R.G.U.S."

"We don't have time for this Diggle!"

"Oliver I know, but they can track anything down just as fast as Felicity could. You and Roy go search now for any known areas that Blade might be in. Do it now! I'll call you as soon as I can know something." Diggle said as he put his coat on and ran upstairs.

Oliver was fuming in anger. Roy was shocked at the sight of Oliver. All he could do was assure him that they would find her.

"Come on. Let's gear up and go." Roy said running to suit up.

Oliver did the same thing.

**The Unknown Place**

"Oh this is fun isn't it blondie? I'm surprised you've lasted this long." Blade was chuckling while looking at all of his precious knives that were neatly placed on a table. "Hmm which one should I used next?"

Felicity groaned in pain. She now had new cut marks on her delicate face. She had lost a lot of blood from her stabbed wound on her shoulder. Blade however was kind enough to patch it up sloppily. He only did that kind gesture just so she would stay awake for the new stab wounds she would receive. He planned on keeping this up for a while.

Blade picked up his rusty bread knife next. He walked up to Felicity who was still shaking and crying. She just wanted all of this to end.

He lifted up her right arm and slowly started cutting mini horizontal marks all down her arm. She winced at each one. "Please…..stop. I didn't mean to…"

She was cut off by Blade as he punched her in the side of her face. She gasped loudly. Her glasses flew off of her face and landed on the floor.

"Shut it bitch. You had this coming to you!... Now tell me sweetheart. What sounds better to you? Felicity Smoak found dead in a dumpster? Or Felicity Smoak found dead in a sewage drain?" He laughed psychotically.

Felicity was so scared by the way he spoke. She just wanted to pass out….or just give up on everything. She did not want to give up on life, but she could not take anymore of this. She was in so much pain and full of guilt. She felt like she deserved this for her actions, but she just wanted it all to stop. Oliver was approaching her mind. All she could think of now is Oliver. She wished she could be with him right now…in his warm protective arms. "_Where was he_?" she wondered. "_Why hasn't he…the Arrow not shown up yet_?"

Felicity knew he was not going to show. For all he knew she was at work right now probably getting flirted with by Ray Palmer. New tears filled her eyes as she thought that she would never get to see Oliver again.

She glanced at her right arm to see all the horrible cut marks that Blade did to her arm.

He was about to make new marks on her neck using the bread knife as well until he heard an unusual beeping sound coming from his phone.

He looked at his phone and did not see any text messages, phone calls, or emails. "Oh hell." He mumbled to himself. "Someone has tracked me.." he said to himself.

"Time to speed this up now!" He approached Felicity fast making cut marks all down the side of her neck.

He picked another knife up and made large cut marks on her legs.

She was really losing consciousness now.

He cut the ropes that were tying her down and grabbed her arm forcing her to stand up. Felicity just wanted to pass out but she tried her best to stay strong. She reached over to the table to pick one of the knives up with her shaky right hand. She reacted quickly by swinging it at Blade, but he was fast enough to dodge it…only slightly. The knife grazed his chest.

"You fool. This doesn't affect me!" He tightened his grip on Felicity's arm and threw her onto the floor.

He kicked her several times in the stomach and the ribs. She started coughing up blood. He got down on top of her and started making cut marks on her stomach and chest. She gasped at each cut now. Her vision started to blur. She tried and tried to fight to stay awake, but she could not any longer.

"Oliver…" was all that came out of her mouth as she passed out into a deep unconscious state.

Blade smiled. He stood up quickly and grabbed Felicity's limp arms and started dragging her out the door.

**The Abandoned Warehouse**

Oliver and Roy arrived at the warehouse where they first defeated Blade. This was the only known area that Blade could be hiding Felicity. They searched around all over but there was no one there.

Oliver was losing his patience. "Where could they be?!" He shouted in the air.

He stormed out trying to think of where else to check.

"Oliver hey look we can search other abandoned buildings. He's bound to have her somewhere where there are not any other people around." Roy said trying to get him to calm down.

"You're right…" he said.

Right as he got on his motorcycle he heard his phone ring. He saw that it was Diggle calling.

"What do you have?" he answered.

"Oliver A.R.G.U.S traced the file where the video was sent from. It's in an old storage warehouse."

He told him the address, and Oliver slowly looked behind him to see that was the exact place he was at already.

"Diggle we just checked that place and no one is here!" he was really losing it now.

"Oliver we have tracker on his phone. It's saying that it is in there."

Oliver ran right back into the building to look again. He searched that building up and down. He finally saw something that he had not noticed before.

There was a hidden door that blended into the wall. He busted the lock and opened it up to find stares leading down into a small dark room. He walked down in there slowly holding his bow with an arrow already in place. He turned the lights on only to find the room empty. There was blood all over the floor. His eyes grew wide.

He then noticed something lying on the floor. It was Felicity's glasses lying in blood. Oliver ran to pick her glasses up. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Roy came down the stairs and stopped suddenly at the sight he saw.

Out of nowhere they both heard the sound of hands being clapped together slowly.

"Congratulations Arrows….You actually found me." He smiled evilly.

Oliver stormed up the stairs nearly pushing Roy out of the way. He held his bow up aiming an arrow at Blade. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Blade just grinned. "Oh sorry…you just missed her. She's no longer here…"

**(Okay yeah this chapter is pretty messed up. My apologies, but I said there would be torture…. I'm so evil and cruel. Sorry I just love a very worried Oliver. ^^;;;)**


	6. The Tears

**(Okay here's chapter six! Hope you guys enjoy!)**

Roy's eyes widen up once he heard what Blade had said. His hands were shaking, but he still had an arrow aiming at him. "Where is she?!" he hissed.

"Gone forever." He laughed hysterically.

This guy was an absolute lunatic now.

Oliver was pissed. He lowered his aim towards Blade's legs again and fired an arrow straight through his knee.

Blade fell on the floor growling in pain, but still giggling like a mad man. He got his revenge, but now he was losing his sanity.

Oliver marched right up to him grabbing him by the shirt and forcing him to sit up to face him. "Where….is she?!" he hissed through his teeth.

Blade just looked up at the ceiling avoiding eye contact with Oliver who was just a few inches away from his face. He just started laughing even harder.

Oliver released his grip on Blade's shirt making him fall back down harder.

"Search the entire place. We have to find her now!" he commanded at Roy.

They both walked off fast until Blade said something that made Oliver stop in his tracks.

"Hope you enjoy the sight of her cold lifeless bloody body." He laughed psychotically.

Oliver has had it with him.

He spun around so fast and shot an arrow straight into Blade's chest.

Roy stepped back in shock seeing what Oliver had done. He killed…again.

Oliver was shocked as well for what he did, but right now all he could focus on was finding Felicity.

They searched all around, but could not find her. They were both panicking. He started following the stairs that he had not been up to yet. The stairs kept going on up and up leading to a door that led to outside. Oliver opened it up to find himself on the rooftop of the warehouse. It was cold outside and the sky was full of dark clouds.

The rooftop on this building was filthy. There were a lot of broken wood boards lying around. Piles of dirty bricks stacked up. There were boxes all around.

Oliver looked around slowly until he saw what looked like someone's arm lying behind some of the stacked piles of bricks. He walked around the bricks and stopped in his suddenly to see Felicity lying there in a pool of blood. The sight of her made Oliver's heart skip a few beats.

She was covered in deep cut marks, bruises, her dress was ripped in several places, and her entire complexion was so pale. He lowered down to her and scooped her up gently into his arms. He looked at her from head to toe not believing what he was seeing. Felicity…his Felicity had been tortured to death.

He lifted one of his shaky hands up and placed two fingers on her neck hoping to find a pulse. He felt nothing.

"No…" his voice broke. "Felicity wake up. Please…. No this…this can't be happening. Oh God no…Please this can't be happening!" Tears escaped his eyes. "I failed you Felicity…. I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed the woman that I love…" He held her lifeless body close to him wishing he could trade places with her.

Roy ran up behind him but stopped when he saw her. Roy felt sick to his stomach. He felt like he was going to cry.

He got his phone out and called Captain Lance telling him to get over there now with paramedics.

It was not long until Lance and the paramedics showed up.

"Oh my God…" was all Lance could say when he saw Felicity.

The paramedics ran up to the Arrow who was still holding Felicity. They told him to release her gently.

Oliver did what he was told and stood back letting them do their job. His heart was racing as he watched them.

"I'm not finding a pulse…" said one of the paramedics.

One of them pulled out a defibrillator. "Okay ready, 1…2…3.. clear!"

Nothing happened. They did it again, but nothing. They did it one last time. After the final time one of them said, "I got a pulse! It's weak though."

Oliver felt a huge wave of relief run across him. He and Roy looked at each other and sighed in relief.

The paramedics got Felicity downstairs and into an ambulance. Lance saw Blade's body on the floor dead with a green arrow lodged into his chest. He looked up to give the Arrow that certain look, but he and Arsenal were gone. Lance just shook his head not knowing whether to be disappointed or proud.

**The Hospital**

It had been a few hours since Felicity was brought to the hospital. Oliver, Roy, and Diggle sat in the waiting room waiting to hear from a doctor about Felicity's condition. Oliver felt so impatient. His heart still felt heavy not knowing how she was.

They all stayed silent waiting. After about thirty minutes a doctor walked up to them. "Are you gentlemen here for Felicity Smoak?"

Oliver shot straight up and answered, "Yes"

The doctor nodded. "Okay well it looks like Ms. Smoak is going to be fine. She lost a lot of blood from all the multiple cuts and stabs she had received. She does however have some broken ribs, but other than that she's going to recover well."

Oliver was so relieved with what he had just heard. "Can I see her?"

"You can, but I must warn you…I think besides the pain medication she's on, she may be traumatized." The doctor looked a bit concerned.

Oliver just nodded and followed him to Felicity's room. He took a deep breath before entering.

He walked in slowly and saw her lying on the bed. She looked like she was sleeping so he walked in quietly. He approached her bed and just stood there looking at her. Her arm was all stitched up as well as the marks on her neck and face was too.

He was about to walk over and sit down in the chair that was across the room, but he saw her move around a little bit. She soon opened her eyes up slightly. She moaned a little bit until her eyes were opened all the way.

"O-liver?" she said in a raspy voice.

"Hey…hey." He said in a caring whisper voice. He sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What's…going on?" Felicity asked in confusion

"You're at the hospital."

Felicity nodded. She looked down and squinted her eyes to see her arm all stitched up. Her eyes widened up as she soon remembered everything that had happened. Blade kidnapping her and torturing her to death with his knives…

She gasped remembering it all.

"Hey… woah easy…" Oliver reached over and grabbed her small hand in his.

"How did I…"

Before she could finish Oliver just told her what happened.

"A.R.G.U.S tracked down Blade's phone. It led us to where you and he were at. Roy and I showed up, but you were nowhere to be found. We found him, but not you. I finally found you…." Oliver trailed off.

"Then what?" Felicity wondered.

Oliver gulped and continued. "I found you on top of the roof. You…you were in a pool of blood.. You were cut up so bad… I had never seen anything…more painful to look at then…when I saw..you." he had trouble speaking.

Felicity was frightened.

"I held you in my arms. I couldn't tell if you were breathing…I tried to search for your pulse, but I couldn't find one. You were dead. I was too late. I thought I lost you forever." Small tears were forming in his eyes. He tried to fight them off, but they were stronger than him.

Felicity had tears forming in her eyes as well.

"Captain Lance and some paramedics showed up. They were able to help you breathe again."

Felicity's eyes were so wide open right now. She was trying to analyze everything that Oliver had just said to her. She was shocked to think that at one point she was pretty much not alive.

"What happened to Blade?..." Felicity asked.

Oliver looked up at her with a blank face. He lowered his eyes down slowly. Felicity knew that look.

"He's dead isn't he?" she asked.

"He hurt you Felicity… he wouldn't tell me where you were at. He was out of control."

"Oliver…I'm so sorry…"

Oliver was so confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I made you kill once again. I got myself into even more trouble with my careless actions… Yeah I mean I know I deserved what Blade did to me, but now I made you ki—"

Oliver's eyes grew wide when he heard Felicity say that she had deserved what Blade had done to her.

"Fe-li-city… Why on earth would you say that you deserved what has happened to you?"

Felicity was startled at the sound of his voice. She had tears stream down her face when she answered. "Because I'm a killer apparently. He said I killed his brother and I deserved what was coming to me."

Oliver felt anger grow inside of him. He was now glad that Blade had been put down. "You are not a killer! Don't ever say that Felicity. You're not. You did not deserve any of this at all!"

Felicity knew he was right, but she still felt like she did. "Why do I still feel so guilty then?" her voice cracked.

"Because Blade got inside your head." He squeezed her hand. "Felicity I'm so sorry I put you through this. Had I found him the night before or found you on time you wouldn't have been put through all this. I'm so sorry Felicity…"

"Oliver. This isn't your fault."

"I could have prevented it though…"

"You and Roy did save me though."

Oliver knew she was right, but he still cannot forgive himself for not being able to prevent Blade from hurting her like he did.

"I love you Felicity." The words escaped from Oliver's mouth.

Felicity's eyes grew wide. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything the door opened up. Oliver and Felicity looked up to see Roy and Diggle walking in.

They walked in and smiled seeing their wonderful friend awake.

**(Okay so this isn't the end. There is still maybe another chapter or two. I'm not sure yet. I'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy.)**


	7. The Nightmares Begin

**(Here's chapter 7. Hope it's okay...)**

Roy and Diggle walked into Felicity's hospital room. "Hey Felicity, how are you feeling?" asked Diggle smiling.

"Sore and very tired." Felicity replied.

Digg just nodded smiling. "You're a tough soldier Felicity. Anyone who can fight back to life after being tortured to death is definitely a powerful person in my book."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks John."

"I'm so glad we found you when we did." Roy said to her. "We were all worried sick about you."

"Thank you Roy. It feels good to be with you guys again. I didn't think I'd ever see you all again.."

Oliver frowned when he heard those words come out of Felicity's mouth. It made him feel worse inside knowing that he could have done something to stop all this from happening, but he was too late. "We're always here for you Felicity, and we will always be there for you no matter what."

She looked up at Oliver and smiled so sweetly.

Her smile lit his heart up every time.

The door opened up again and this time it was a doctor. "Hello Miss Smoak, how are you feeling?"

"Like I told them, I feel sore and very tired."

"Yeah I figured that. Those pain meds you're on should be knocking a majority of the pain away."

Felicity thought that if she's feeling sore now she does not want to know how she will feel once the medication wears off.

"Okay Miss Smoak I think we're going to keep you in here for another night or two. We'll see how you're feeling tomorrow. If you're showing improvements then you are welcome to go home, but if not we would like you to stay one more night."

Felicity slightly nodded while listening to him.

The doctor smiled at her and walked out.

Felicity sunk into her pillow. She had a very exhausted look on her face along with sadness mixed with it.

Oliver, Diggle, and Roy all saw it in her face. She was not well at all.

"Is there anything we can get you?" Diggle asked her.

"Mmmm… I wouldn't mind a Big Belly Burger later."

Diggle smiled and gave her a thumbs up assuring her that she will get one later.

They all stuck around with her for about an hour, but Diggle needed to take care of some things before he went home to Lyla and Sara for the night. He told Felicity that he would be back around seven o Clock with her food.

Roy told Oliver that he was going to go out on patrol. They both left looking back at her.

Oliver did not go anywhere. He stayed with Felicity.

"Aren't you going to go out with Roy and watch over the city?"

"No. Roy's got it covered. He's getting a lot better at this hero thing."

"I know he is."

Oliver grinned.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh!" Oliver said remembering something. "I found these…" he pulled out Felicity's glasses. "I found them… on the floor at the warehouse." He almost had trouble bringing it up again. "They were dirty and almost broken, but I cleaned them up and tightened the screws." He stood up and placed the glasses on her face.

Felicity's vision became a lot clearer. "Oh that's better."

"Good." Oliver smiled reaching over and grabbing her hand again in his. He tried to make small conversations, but Felicity was just out of it. Her pain meds were making her feel groggy. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

Oliver could not keep his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He was so glad that she was right there in front of him alive and safe. He continued sitting there holding her hand.

_A few hours went by and Felicity woke up slowly. She looked around at her surroundings. She noticed Oliver was not in the room with her. She was all alone. The clock on the wall was ticking loud. She looked up to see that it was few minutes after seven. There was a knock at the door. Her mind instantly remembered that Diggle said he would be there around seven with food._

"_Come in." she said calling out at the door._

_The door opened up slowly. Felicity could see a tall figure walk into the room. This figure did not belong to Diggle._

"_You didn't think you would escape me huh blondie?" said a dark evil raspy voice._

_Felicity knew that voice…. It was Blade. He was alive…but how? She wondered._

_He pulled out two of his biggest knives and ran right at her swinging them. "You'll die tonight for sure you bitch!"_

_Felicity scrunched up trying to avoid his attacks. "No…No! Leave me alone!" she screamed. All she could hear was his insane laughter. _

"Felicity!...Felicity!...FELICITY!" Oliver yelled.

"NO!" she screamed shooting straight up out of her hospital bed.

Oliver stood up looking at her with a very worried look on his face.

She looked up at him breathing heavily. Her whole body was tensed up.

"Felicity?" he said softly and in a concerned worried voice. "What happened?"

She was out of breath. "I… nothing. Just a bad dream I guess."

Oliver knew it she was having a nightmare. He saw the way her body moved and tensed up while she slept. Her breathing patterns were going crazy and she was mumbling in her sleep.

He placed a hand on her shoulder letting her know that everything was okay and that he was there with her.

"Sorry…" she said trying to breathe normally now. She sunk back into her pillow and took a deep breath.

She sat there in silence staring off into space. She jumped back into reality when Diggle came walking in. Felicity slightly jumped when she saw the door open though, but relaxed when she saw that it was only Digg.

"Hey hey pretty lady. Here's your dinner!" He grabbed a hospital tray and placed the big bag of food on it sitting it down over her lap.

She sniffed the bag and could smell the goodness of the burger that sat inside.

"Thank you John. I'm starving!"

She opened her bag and started eating her food. She ate the burger fast. Someone was really hungry.

After about twenty minutes she finished eating and felt stuffed. "That was good."

Oliver and Digg smiled at her.

"Well I would stay longer, but I promised Lyla I would get home somewhat early tonight."

"It's okay John. I understand. Tell Lyla and little Sara I said hi." Felicity said.

"I will" Diggle walked up and hugged Felicity. "See you guys tomorrow." He walked out the door.

The room grew silent again. Felicity just looked around at the stuff on the floor. Oliver just kept his eyes on her. He was still very worried.

Felicity finally spoke up and said, "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'm sure you must be very tired after today."

"I would, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be alright." She lied. Truthfully she did not want him to leave, but she felt bad that he just kept sticking around just for her."

"No you won-

"It's okay Oliver. I'll be fine. I'm in a hospital…I'm not really going to be left alone. Besides…even heroes need their beauty sleep."

Oliver felt defeated. There was no point in arguing with her, but he really did not want to leave her sight. He sighed and slumped his shoulders down looking at the floor. "Okay…" he said. He walked up to her lifting up both her hands this time in his. He held them firmly and stared into her eyes. "If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to call me. I will be back up here in a Flash."

She smirked. "That's Barry's line…"

Oliver smirked back. "I will though. I do not care what time it is. I don't care if it's four in the morning..if you need me call me, and I will be here." He reached into his pocket pulling out her cellphone and handed it to her.

"I found your phone. I gave it to Diggle to get A.R.G.U.S. to trace down the file that Blade sent to your phone."

"Thank you." Was all she said.

He smiled and bent down placing a small gentle kiss on her head. "Get some sleep Felicity and I'll see you in the morning, if not sooner."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Oliver."

"Good night Felicity." He walked out the door feeling sad that he was leaving.

**Hours Later**

Felicity had been scared to fall asleep. She was so tired, but she did not want to face another nightmare like she had earlier. She fought the sleepiness away, but after a while it finally won. At first she was sleeping fine, but then her body jerked.

"_Hold still sweetheart. I still haven't gotten to use my special knife yet! You'll be my test subject!"Blade psychotically said holding up one wicked looking knife blade._

_Felicity was tied down on her hospital bed. She couldn't move. She felt paralyze, but she could still feel physical pain. He slowly approached her waving his knife around. She shut her eyes quickly while trying to scream. She felt the knife blade jam into her leg. He slowly deepened the blade while moving it all down her leg. The pain was intense. She tried to scream but her voice was gone. Tears were running down her face…_

She jumped up instantly and realized that it was just another nightmare…just like she feared. She sighed. _What time is it?_ She wondered.

The clock read four thirty-two. She got sad. She just wanted it to be morning already. She wished Oliver was there with her right now. Oh how she regrets telling him to go home.

She knew that she could call him right now and he would come back, but she did not want him to go through all that trouble just for her. She grabbed her phone and started to dial Oliver's number, but she stopped instantly. _No! I will tough this out. I have to…_she said to herself.

She forced herself to stay awake for the rest of the night. It was hard because she was still very tired, but she was not going to go to sleep.

**Morning **

Oliver woke up to see that it was 9:14a.m. He shot straight up out of bed and took a shower. He skipped breakfast and headed out the door.

"Where are you going at this time of day?" Thea asked.

Oliver turned to see his sister looking at him all weird.

"Felicity is in the hospital. I promised her I would come see her this morning."

"Felicity is in the hospital?" Thea was shocked. "Ollie what happened? Is she okay?!"

Oliver never had the chance to tell Thea about what happened to Felicity. Thea was working the nightclub when Oliver got home and she worked late so he never did get to tell her what happened.

"Some crazy psychopath kidnapped her and…. Hurt her." He said sounding angry.

"Oh my God. I hope she's okay."

"She's okay." He said but did not sound so confident.

"Well that's good. Tell Felicity that I said Hi and that I'm glad she's okay."

"I will. I gotta go. I'll see you later Speedy." He walked out the door.

He stopped by a local florist shop to pick up a small bouquet of different flowers. He was not sure what kind of flowers were Felicity's favourite so he got a small mixture.

After he left the florist shop he headed straight to the hospital to see his lovely girl.

His heart was slightly racing. Even though he's been friends with her for two years he still felt kind of nervous anytime he was around her.

He got on the elevator feeling impatient while it moved slowly. _Ding! _"Finally!" He said. He hopped off and walked down to Felicity's room. He gently knocked on the door, but did not hear an answer. _She's probably asleep_ he told himself.

He opened the door slowly. He was shock to find her sitting up awake, but she did not look so good.

She looked up slowly and gasped when she saw Oliver standing there. "Oh my God.. Oliver I didn't hear you come in. Sorry."

"Hey hey…" he said softly approaching her. "You alright? You don't look so good"

"I-I'm fine. I'm feeling restless in this room. I really want to leave today. I'm so ready to go home."

Oliver was very worried, but he decided not to say anything yet. He held up the small bouquet of flowers to Felicity.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the gorgeous flowers. "Oh Oliver!" she grabbed them and sniffed the wonderful scents that each flower possessed. "They're beautiful! Oh thank you!"

He smiled so big seeing her smiling. Of course he came prepared and even bought a small vase to put them in. He walked over to the bathroom and filled the vase up with water. He placed the flowers in the vase and sat it on the table next to Felicity. She could not stop looking at them.

"You're here early." She said.

"Well I told you I would be here in the morning and I meant it."

They both smiled at each other.

The doctor walked in smiling. "Good morning Miss Smoak how are we feeling today?"

"Pretty good. Still sore, but I feel alright."

He took her temperature, checked all the stitching she had making sure none of them ripped, looked at her charts, and checked her blood pressure.

"You're blood pressure seems a little high."

Felicity's stomach sank. _Oh God please just let me leave this room. _She cursed herself.

"Well I guess everything seems alright. Try to keep an eye on your blood pressure, and be careful moving around with all those stitches." He informed her.

She just nodded letting him know that she would.

"Alrighty then Miss Smoak you're free to go once I get your paperwork together."

"Thank you"

"My pleasure Miss Smoak."

**(This isn't the end! More to come. I actually didn't realize this chapter would be so long. It was going to be even longer, but I decided to just wait and continue on the next chapter.)**


	8. He's Awake!

**(This one is kind of slow. Sorry.)**

Felicity sighed in relief when she heard the doctor say that she could leave that day. It was not long until she realized that she did not have a clean pair of clothes to change into. She picked her phone up and called Diggle asking him to swing by her place to pick up some clean clothes for her. She told him where she kept her spare apartment key hidden outside.

About twenty to thirty minutes later Digg arrived with her clothes.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to wear so I grabbed a blouse and a skirt and a pair of pants. I didn't know which one you would feel more comfortable in."

Felicity smiled big. "Thank you John."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go to their cafeteria and get a coffee. You guys want anything?"

"I'll take coffee!" Felicity blurted out.

"I'm good right now. Thanks." Oliver said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit."

Felicity started shifting around ever so carefully. She slowly moved her legs over the bed and then set her feet onto the floor. She gently lifted herself up, but winced instantly at the pain that just shot all through her body.

Oliver put his arm around her waist trying to support her. "Easy now."

She moaned. "I forgot I have broken ribs…Ugh walking is going to be a bitch for me." She frowned lowering her head.

Oliver felt so bad for her. "Where are you wanting to walk to?"

"The bathroom…I want to change clothes."

"Okay. Come on, I'll help you."

He gently helped her walk to the bathroom. Right as they reached the door she opened it. She let go of Oliver and took small steps inside. Oliver still had his hand sitting slightly on her back making sure you would not fall over.

"I got it Oliver. Thank you though." She closed the door and made the attempt to ignore all the pain she was in while she changed. She carefully removed the hospital gown she was in. She could not help but notice all the wounds and cuts that were all over her body. Placing both hands on the sink she moved herself closer to the mirror to get a good look at herself.

She gasped seeing herself. She grabbed her red blouse that Diggle brought and slowly put it on. "_As much as I would like to wear pants today I guess the skirt would be easier to put on._" She thought to herself. She grabbed her slightly somewhat short black skirt and carefully slipped it on over her legs.

"_Thank God I wore boots yesterday…. No way I'm wearing high heels anytime soon."_ She grabbed her boots and slipped them on.

One more look at the mirror made her realize how messy her hair was. She did not have a brush or a comb at all. She tried to use her fingers to straighten her hair out as much as she could. Her hair was so long and wavy. _Eh I guess it looks okay…could be worse. _She shrugged to herself.

She slowly walked back into the room. The pain she was feeling was so intense, but she was getting better at walking it off.

Oliver heard the bathroom door open and looked straight up to see Felicity dressed in her gorgeous red blouse and black skirt. "_She's so beautiful."_ Oliver said to himself.

Felicity started shivering. She wondered where her coat was, but then she remembered that Blade took it off her the night before. There was no telling where it was at.

Oliver took his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. He gave her that cute caring smile of his.

"Thank you."

It was not long until Diggle came back with the coffee.

"Here you go Felicity." He handed her the fresh hot coffee.

"Mmm thanks!" She sipped it.

The doctor came in a few minutes later with the paperwork. "Okay Miss Smoak you are already to check out now. Oh and I'm going to prescribe you on some pain meds. You are going to be in a lot of pain, so I think it's best I prescribe you with something that'll help ease it some." He wrote down the prescription for her.

She listened as she drank her coffee.

"Okay that should do it. You're all ready to go. I certainly hope you feel a lot better Miss Smoak." He smiled at his patient.

"Thank you doctor."

Felicity had just about chugged her cup of coffee.

Diggle's eye brows lifted. "Someone definitely wanted her coffee this morning."

She giggled.

"Alright let's go." Oliver said.

They all walked out of the room. There was wheelchair sitting outside the door for Felicity to sit in since she had trouble walking.

"I can walk…don't worry I don't need a wheelchair."

"Felicity come on you need to sit. You don't need to keep walking." Diggle said.

"Ugh fine…" she slowly sat down in it. Oliver pushed the chair for her wheeling her into the elevator. They got outside and Felicity slowly stood up cringing at the soreness she was feeling.

"Wait here. I'll go bring the car closer." Diggle said walking towards the parking garage.

Felicity stood there in silence again. Her eyes widened up when she thought about something.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Um…I-I just realized that I need to use to restroom really bad. I'll be right back." She turned around to walk away, but Oliver stopped her.

"Hold on, I'll walk with you."

"Oliver it's fine. I'm just going to the bathroom. I can make it there on my own. Just wait here and tell Diggle I'll be back out soon."

He sighed. "Okay."

She took his jacket off and handed it back to him since it was chilly out. She then turned back around and walked back into the hospital. As soon as she turned the corner she passed right by the restrooms. She approached the front desk.

"Excuse me? I was wondering… Is there a patient here named Charlie Blade?" she asked the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hold on let me look." She said typing the name into the computer. "Yes ma'am. He was brought in a few weeks ago. The poor man is in a coma."

Felicity tried to look surprise. "Oh. Could you tell me what room he's in? I'd like to at least visit him."

"Are you a relative to him?" the woman asked curiously.

"Just….an old friend. I heard about what happened and I wanted to see him."

"Aw that's sweet."

Felicity half smiled at her.

The woman told her what room he was in. She made her way slowly but tried to walk fast to the elevator. She was afraid Oliver would walk back in trying to look for her. The elevator doors closed and started heading up.

Once the elevator stopped she stepped off and made her way to Chip's room. She took a deep breath before walking in. She opened the door cautiously and saw him lying there hooked up to so many machines. Tears formed in her eyes. The guilt was weighing on her shoulders again.

She approached the side of his bed and looked at him. She did not know this man at all, but she wanted to pay her respects since she practically put him in this condition. She reached down and grabbed his hand in both of hers.

"Hi Charlie… I know you probably can't hear me right now, but my name is Felicity Smoak. I'm a computer genius…like you." She sighed.

"Charlie…I was the one that made your computer explode in front of you that night. The night when you and your brother tried to steal the dark ruby. It's…" she choked up. "It's my fault you're like this now. I am so sorry. I-I wish there was something I could do to fix everything…" tears streamed down her face.

"Like I said…I know you probably can't hear me, but I at least needed to say it to you." She kissed the top of his hand. She was about to sit his hand down back on his bed but she felt his fingers slightly grip her hand.

*Gasp!* Felicity was shocked.

Chip's head moved back and forth. His eyes slowly began to open. He moaned in pain.

Felicity could not believe what was happening right now. He was awake! The guy she thought was dead was actually awake in front of her!

"Charlie?" she said softly.

He moaned some more and looked up at her. "Wh—Ow…Who are you?" His voice sounded so hoarse.

"Oh my God. You're alive! You're actually alive!"

Chip was confused. "What?"

"Sorry… hold on." She went to get one of the nurses or doctor's to tell them that Charlie was awake.

A doctor and a nurse came walking in so fast to see it for themselves. They could not believe it. They were for sure that he was never going to wake up. The doctor checked on him, gave him some water, and explained to him what happened. He went to run some tests. Felicity walked back up to Charlie.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"My name is Felicity. I know you don't know me, but I came here because I needed to tell you something."

"Hi Felicity." He smiled.

Felicity gulped. "Charlie… the night that you and your brother tried to steal the dark ruby…. What- what's the last thing you remember?"

He was puzzled when Felicity asked him this question. "How do you know about-?"

"The story got around…" she partially lied.

"Ah." He tried to think long and hard. It was fuzzy to him. He had a lot of brain damage, but it's a miracle that he can even speak properly. It was slowly coming to him.

"I remember. Two guys wearing hoods coming to attack me and my brother. I tried to avoid the fight and then the next thing I know my computer exploded in my hands. After that…nothing."

She shut her eyes tight.

"Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"Charlie…"

"Chip. I like to go by Chip."

"Chip. Sorry. Well Chip I needed to tell you about your computer explosion. The two guys that came to stop you and your brother are Starling City's two heroes. I…sort of help them out when they need help doing something they can't do. Anyways. That night I hacked into the cameras in that building and saw what was happening. I then….hacked into your computer causing it…to explode." She lowered her voice.

Chip's eyes were wide open.

"Chip… I'm so sorry. I hurt you. I practically killed you. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I'm the reason you're in here. I'm the cause of your head damage. I'm so sorry." More tears were escaping her eyes.

He did not know what to say. His eyes moved over at her arms, then neck, and face. "What happened to you?"

She lifted her head. "What?"

"Those cuts. What happened to you?" he asked in a concern voice.

She sniffled before speaking. "Your brother found out that I was the one who hurt you. He wasn't too happy with me. He kidnapped me in my own home and tortured me with his knives."

Chip gasped. He was worried that his brother had something to do with this.

"It's my fault though…" she said.

"No. It's not."

"I'm the one that put you in a coma."

"Felicity you… wait a second. How did you escape my brother? No one can ever escape him."

"I didn't." she said frighteningly.

Chip was so confused.

"He actually tortured me to the point of death and dumped me on a rooftop. The Arrow and his partner Arsenal showed up minutes later searching for me. They found me and managed to get paramedics over to me on time. My heart wasn't beating, but they were able to jump start it with a defibrillator. I was brought here yesterday actually."

"Wow. Aren't you lucky. I can't believe Ken would hurt such a beautiful girl like you. Man I bet he's pissed right now that you managed to escape."

Felicity's heart sank. "Um Chip. Your brother…. He's dead."

Chip's mouth dropped.

"I'm so sorry. Again I guess this is my fault. Oh my God your brother was right about me. I am a killer." She started freaking out. "If I hadn't gotten myself into more trouble the Arrow wouldn't have shot him and he would still be alive."

"Hold on hold on hold on. Felicity. Why are you blaming yourself on his death?"

She did not know what to say.

"No. It's not your fault. It's not the Arrow's fault. It's Ken's fault. He did this to himself. He has always been up to no good at all his whole life. My brother always got himself into trouble by playing with knives. He never learned even when he got cut several times. He walked down a dark path. I got scared of him a lot, but I always tried to stay on his good side. I love my brother, but he was pain in the ass with a cold stone heart. None of this is on you Felicity. You had nothing to do with this. You were only trying to do the right thing by stopping my brother and me from committing a crime."

Felicity was speechless. She did not expect this reaction from him. She thought he would be angry with her. Blame her for his brother's death, but no. He was calm.

She walked up to him and hugged him with more tears escaping her eyes. He patted her back with his left hand.

"I'm so sorry he put you through so much pain" Chip said to her.

"Don't be sorry. This wasn't your fault." She wiped her tears away.

"You should go home Felicity. You need to rest. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." She smiled.

She walked up to the door to leave.

"Thank you." Chip said to her.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him before walking out.

She stepped out of the room and jumped slightly when she saw Oliver standing there.

**(Okay so apparently there may be a few more chapters. I did not realize how long these chapters would be. I still have more to tell with this story before it ends. Wow. I predicting at least two more chapters.) **


	9. This Was Only a Warmup Round

**MY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I've been so busy. I went to Scotland over the summer and didn't even bring my laptop. Also I've been going to school and working, that I just haven't had the time to do much of anything. So here's Chapter 9! It's...well...messed up. Sorry...**

Chapter 9

"Oliver!..." she yelped out as she froze up seeing him standing there with his arms crossed. He had this look of disapproval mixed with concern on his face.

"I uh…I…" was all that came out of her mouth. She did not know what to say to him.

"This doesn't look like the bathroom." He said in a serious yet smartass tone.

Felicity opened her mouth, but no words came out. She just lowered her eyes to the floor not knowing what to say to him.

"Felicity what is going on?"

She looked up at him with her innocent eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I needed to see Blade's brother…. I felt like the least I could do is apologize to him for what has happened."

Oliver nodded understanding now why she eagerly wanted to walk back into the hospital.

"The weirdest thing happened. I was holding his hand talking to him, and then he gripped my hand. Him in a comatose state held my hand!"

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's a live Oliver. He woke up. He can talk. I didn't kill him! He's a live!" tears were forming in her eyes feeling happy.

Oliver smiled. "That's wonderful to hear."

"I know. I introduced myself to him and apologized to him. Although he was confused to why I was there and why I was saying sorry, but I explained to him everything that has happened. I honestly thought he was going to get furious at me for what I did to him…and for what happened to his brother, but surprisingly he wasn't mad at all. He said the only person to blame in this whole matter was his brother. He said Blade did all the damage himself."

Oliver nodded and knew Chip was right. No one was to blame than the monster that commits crime.

"I think Chip is going to make a full recovery." Felicity smiled in relief.

Oliver smiled too. He walked up and wrapped his arm around her.

Felicity winced very loudly.

Oliver's eyes widened a bit. "Oh sorry…"

"Ahhh it's fine.." she said.

"Come on, let's get you home."

He walked her out the hospital helping her keep her stance.

Diggle was waiting outside the entire time in the van wondering why they were taking so long.

Oliver helped Felicity get seated in the van as carefully as he could. She was wincing in pain every little bit, and apologizing for it.

Diggle drove them to Felicity's apartment. They both helped her get out of the van and up to her place.

"Thank you Diggle." Felicity smiled.

"No problem" he smiled back.

"I'll help her get situated inside." Oliver said.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the foundry for a bit. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Will do"

Oliver faced the door and opened it. He slowly helped her walk to her room and gently helped her lay down on her bed. She took a deep breath the moment she sank into her mattress. Felicity looked so exhausted. The room was silent for several minutes, but Oliver finally broke the ice.

"Well I'm going to let you get some sleep. I have some stuff that I need to do, but I promise I will not be gone long. I'll be back shortly."

"W-wait." Felicity said stopping Oliver from walking out the door.

He turned around to look at her to see a very confused look on her face.

"What do you mean you'll be back?"

Oliver walked up towards her and knelt down beside her bed. He grabbed one of her tiny soft yet cut up hand and held onto it with both of his. "Felicity…" he whispered her name giving her a half innocent smile. "After everything that has happened in the last few days, do you really think I'm going to leave you here all by yourself?

Felicity's eyes grew when he said that. It made her heart melt. It was almost as if she was in one of her dream worlds. She hoped for the day of being with Oliver, or Oliver coming to her apartment and staying with her. She had many dreams about it and even daydreamed a lot about it, but now it isn't a dream. It's happening. She felt so happy thinking about it. A stray tear came streaming down from her right eye.

Oliver reached up to wipe it away. "What's wrong?" he asked in a very concerned voice.

Felicity shook her head, "Nothing…nothing at all." She assured him.

He smiled and chuckled. "Okay, well you get some rest, and I'll be back shortly." He kissed the top of her hand and gave it a small squeeze before letting it go.

"I'll be back, I promise" he said smiling at her.

She just nodded trying to hide her giant smile.

He walked out the door leaving Felicity alone.

She sunk down into her covers and felt excited. She was jittery at that point just thinking that the man of her dreams is coming back to her place. However the more she moved around, the more pain she was in. She finally just relaxed and tried not to move. Now that she has a ton of guilt off her shoulders, she finally felt comfortable enough to go to sleep. Maybe now the nightmares will not return. She buried her face into her pillow gently trying to avoid effecting the cuts and wounds on her face. She drifted off to sleep pretty fast.

_Felicity's eyes shot wide opened as she jolted up out of bed. She was breathing rapidly. Her chest was extremely tight. She ached all over from all her cut wounds. Her heart was racing to the point where it hurt so bad each time it beats. _

_She jumped when she heard something loud. It sounded like lightening. She slowly looked out the window to see that it was storming. _

_She sighed in relief. She placed a hand over her heart wondering why it was pounding so fast. It was getting to the point where she was having trouble breathing. _

_*Door loudly creaks open slowly* _

_Felicity froze when she heard her bedroom door open. She tensed up not being able to move. It was like she knew who was there without seeing their face. Right as she got the feeling in her body to move, she felt a sharp piercing stab in her side._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed loudly in agonizing pain."_

_There was now a giant hand covering her mouth. She could feel someone breathing into her ear._

_Tears were forming in her eyes. She knew who this was, but how?_

"_Miss me blondie?" the raspy voice asked. "You really thought you could escape a man like me? Well sweetheart that was a warm up round with what you went through. Now comes to best part. The actual pain." _

_He took his knife that was in Felicity's side and twisted it deeper. She tried to scream for help, but his hand was covering her mouth that it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear her._

"_Where's Oliver?" She thought. "He said he would be back shortly…." _

_Blade pulled the knife blade out only to stab her in the same spot again. She screamed in eternal pain. He kept making the knife go deeper and twisting it over and over._

_Felicity was about to pass out. She was surprised she wasn't dead yet. She felt sick. She was in so much pain. She didn't want to be conscious for what was happening. Her entire body was shaking. She was shocked. She felt trap. She felt paralyzed. She couldn't feel any other part of her body other than the part where the knife was sticking out of. _

_She felt herself slipping away from consciousness. _

"_This was it." She thought. "This is the end for me…. " _

_Blade removed the knife so fast and was about to stab her again._

"_FELICITY!..." A faint voice was calling out. "FELICITY!..."_

_Felicity looked around her room with a blurred up vision trying to see where the voice was coming from._

"_FELICITY! WAKE UP! WAAAAKE UP!..."_

_The room began to spin around her. She quenched her eyes shut. _

"_FELICITY!..."_

Felicity shot up out of bed, but immediately screamed in pain. She fell back onto her pillow trying to ignore the amount of pain she was in.

"Felicity?!..."

She didn't want to face her killer. She was too scared to see his face.

"Felicity?...wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes up and saw nothing but blurriness. It soon faded away to where she could see. She realized the person there in the room with her was Oliver.

He had the most terrified look on his face. He was breathing very heavily and even shaking. Oliver Queen, a.k.a The Arrow was shaking in fear.

Felicity was shaking in fear as well. She was terrified, but confused. She wasn't sure what was happening right now.

"Felicity?..." Oliver said in a very worried serious tone. "What happened?!"

Felicity was breathing very heavily. Her chest still felt locked up. "I…." she gulped. "I don't know…" She looked down and saw something she did not expect. Blood. Fresh blood on her sheets. That wasn't all. There in her right hand was a knife covered in the blood. She frantically lowered her eyes down to her side and noticed a fresh wound. The pain instantly hit her the moment she saw it. She scrunched up and threw the knife down. The pain was unbearable.

Oliver was panicking. He is beyond worried. He has no idea what has happened, but Felicity was in more pain than ever.

**So yeah... I'm a terrible person aren't I?**


End file.
